prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:O Brother, Where Art Thou/@comment-4786757-20150601224333
Since this will be seen by everyone I wanted to take the time to address something to put an end to it once and for all. The Admin Team knows there's various sitthees like Wikipedia and IMDBD claiming that they have the episode titles for 6.06-6.09. However, they aren't reliable at aall because in the case of those two sites, they can be edited by anyone and thus, people can add unsourced information. Also, PLLBigA on twitter isn't a reliable source due to being blocked on this wiki (as you can tell if you click on their username). The reason they were blocked was due to ironically enough, adding information to several pages without the proper confirmation that allows us to verify the validity of it. Then when we blocked this user, he/she/it went on twitter and claimed a lot of the sourced information we had as things he/she/it got first. Which is a blatant lie. Sites like Zap2it or The Hollywood Reporter for example also aren't reliable because a while back they claimed that the "leaked" episode list with all the 6A titles of Pretty Little Liars was the truth (It was the one that listed 6.04 being titled as Back To Radley and 6.06 as Never Underestimate a Blind Bitch. As you all found out later that list prove to be faked when Jonell announced the episode titled for 6.04 to be: Don't Look Now. So what does that leave as reliable sources? Simple, it has to come from the Cast,Crew(Writers, producers, directors, etc.) or ABC Family themselves. Don't forget to add the link with ur source when you add information. Thank you and I hope everyone will stop after today with regarding those sites or PLLBigA as reliable Cause they aren't On another note my fellow Wikians, Are you all excited for the season 6 premiere of Pretty Little Liars? I Know I'm ready, so Game on Charles indeed! :P I don't know if you all are aware that a new show called Stitchers will premiere after PLL tomorrow night at 9/8PM. We all would like to invite you the official Stitchers Wikia which just made about a week ago in antipation for the series premiere. It's a really cool show and we're hoping it does well! It currently has a 5 episode season order, but we're spreading the word in hopes that lots of people will watch it and ABC Family will give them a back up episode order, meaning more episodes in their first season! Helps us by not only editing the wikia for the show, but going on twitter and talking about it and spreading the words to your friends and family! It would mean a lot of to us. The admins currently on this wikia are Tommy Cichon, Katrina and myself (Selena). If it becomes popular enough, we may host an admin contest for more people. ;) Thus, may the odds be forever in your favor! Happy Editing!